Child of blue fire
by Paradox four
Summary: The daughter of azula was abandoned in the middle of nowhere. What will she do as she survives the world being rebuilt from a war. A new era beginning and meeting the next avatar before beating a bit sense into her.
1. Chapter 1 birth

A mistake.

That's what she was! A mistake, Azula knew it and this thing should stop crying like her worthless brother!

She burned the cord off.

Azula glared at the soft squishy thing. the newborn tried to grab her pathetic, she raised her hand creating a blade of blue fire to end this but she stoped and decided to leave it here because if it survived all her attempts to end it prematurely so if this thing survives being left here she will allow it find her and let it be her Student. She then remebered her own mother abandoning her and her brother but unlike she will do so with no Connections and no regret.

She scarred its hand and smiled as it cried struggling leaving her with scare that looked like the flag of the firenation.

She walked off hearing the thing cry and she didn't care of this things plea for attention.

**XXX**

She moved its head around screaming, tears running down her cheeks, no one was there to hear her. A day passed as the autumn winds blowing over her as she felt a shadow above her and she cried as she was picked up. "Oh who would leave such a poor thing?" She didn't know who spoke to her but she felt a thump wiping her tears away.

The child was feed with clay bottle but she coughed at the start. "It's like no one had feed you before." He continued to feed as she opened her eyes golden as the sun. The next the day the child was brought to an orphanage as the man didn't know how to take care a fire bender but the girl would never who had brought her to the orphanage as the director of the orphanages name her Zuri.

Authors note: I don't know if I will continue this will decide once some gives me a Review.


	2. Chapter 2 pick pockets

Fire

5 years old

She had shown her abilities to fire bend the people who adopted her had done it for one reason and that was her bending. Her so called "parents" taught her a few tricks with her fire bending juggling and creating infernos of fire, but they taught her another trick pick pocketing and it was the same with her "siblings" She was shown the robes tricking people, distracting them and yes burning a hole in their purse or pocket with out them noticing. She was the best at playing innocent each time one of the other were caught she would do this. "Cough! cough! Brother/Sister mothers cough, looking for you. I'm sorry sir/madam our mother's sick and our father passed away please don't punish my brother." And it ended with either the person letting them go or the person giving them enough money for a meal for a week.

Then she met a man his Little Group of pick pockets pulled from the streets who treated them like Family. This was the same for a year or two untile a water bender with a dirty look entered their part of town and forced them follow his parter.

3 years later.

At the Yangchen festival a crowd watched a girl wearing a kemurikage mask juggling fire balls.

As the crowd cheered as they didn't notice the children running through the crowd pick pocketing. "She's talented, I wonder if she can generate lighting, my company could need one." A person in the crowd said as his watch was stolen. zuri looked at him mention this and wondered what he was talking about before metal bending police caught one of the kids.

Zuri launched a fire ball at the police officer as zuri ran and the kids tunneled through the ground. She ran through the crowd then taking scarp turn hiding behind a alley way dumbster as the police ran past her.

She walked to meeting place after the sun went down.

They meet at the edge of republic city down town. "Zuri thanks for saving my butt there." One of the boys told her before going back to their game.

A teenager walked toward "Zuri, Good job with that distraction." She rustled her hair.

Zuri took her mask off and smiled at the teenager. "Oh that's what a big sister does and-" He pulled out a pearl necklace. "For your birth day Alten." Her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates and took the necklace, putting them on in an instant.

Zuri smiled seeing her adoptive sister smile before seeing a blind earthbender. "RUN!" she launched a fire ball at the earth bender which was easily stopped by wall of stone. "alten get everyone out of here! I will keep the batwolf here." Alten gulped, but nodded tunneling underground as the rest followed her. Zuri and the other fire benders stood their ground as their best bender put her mask on.

She kept firing as more police officers came behind the blind earth bender, each of the metal bender separating them from the formation they had made. "So this is what the greatest earth bender does? Hunt down a bunch of kids?" The police chief looked at the girl, launching a rock ripping the mask off with a simple stomp and with stomp second stomp creating a crack under girl causing her to fall into it.

Zuri smirked at the chief before breathing fire at the chief struggling like a caged animal. "When is sparky coming back?" Her lieutenant looked confused. Toph sighed. "Fire lord zuko." lieutenant Lee nodded showing her a schedule for the next month. "Why do zou morons keep forgeting I'm blid? I will have to interrogate you myself." Zuri was cuffed and thrown into a police van with the rest of little fire benders.

Zuri sighed looked at the ceiling of the car. "Zuri do you think we will be fine?" She smiled but then frowned.

"Zolt I honestly don't know, but i know we will make it out of here just fine." as if on cue a spire of stone erupted from earth causing the cars to stop. "See I told you." Pieces of rock was launched at the police officers head nocking them out. Pebbles went between the doors breaking it open. "Alten, can you break these things?" With single pebble she broke the cuffs.

The was done with the other fire benders. "Zuri, we're going to through the sewers." Zuri and the rest cringed at that for obvious reasons.

They jumped down the hole created as more officers swing toward them. "Alten bring the rest to the meeting place I will keep them here." She ringed at the officers as the teenager lead the others through the sewers. Zuri just smiled running full speed with her fists engulfed in fire as she attacked even with the armor fire is deadly and not controlled it can swallow entire cities. This was easy to see as zuri launched fire after fire, it wasn't precise or at all trained but the power she showed with her attacks, the intense strength it burned, which caused the officers to take few steps back each time they were almost hit. Only after she was tripped that they were able to drag her out and into a prison cell.

The Captain walked to the interrogation room behind the chief. "She has attacked multiple officer, assisted the burning coals pick pocketing ring and theft of private property." toph entered the room.

Zuri smiled. "Oh, it's the queen of the badger moles! Nice to see you again." toph glared at her and suspicion was confirmed.

Toph sat down in front of Zuri. "So tell me where's your mother?" Zuri's eyes snapped open.

She released fire from her mouth but Toph sat unfazed as her captain moved the chair to the wall with his metal bending. "I'm an orphan how the Agni would I know where my mother would be?" She said glaring at the chief. "The only thing I got from my mother is the gift of life, for which I still want receipt for!" she yelled it was easy to tell that toph had stricken a nerve. "And a scar on my hand." she spoke with a more pain before Returning to glaring at the chief.

Toph could easily tell she wasn't lying but there was one problem, She was _**Azulas**_ daughter the only person she knew that was immune to lie detecting skills. So she left the room with the captain. "Get a background check on her, name, schools, orphanages everything." Captain nodded but didn't understand intensity of the chief over one girl.

Toph knew how wanted Azula was to the fire nation terrorism, threatening the life of the royal family and the multiple other crimes on her record. No one understood how she escaped each attempt at capture and the few years she had been laying low not a single report in 5 years. Toph could telling the similarity of they facial structure she could easily say it was a copy of a younger Azula but nothing else, she couldn't tell her eye color and she couldn't exactly know is ten year old azula looked like this kid only sparky could say that, So she had to ask her friends.

Zuri spent the night in a jail cell, throwing fire balls at the door every few seconds out of complete boredom, listening on the foot steps of the guards patrolling. "One fire, one air, one water, one earth and the avatar turns around agian. We have two fire, two air, two water, two earth and the avatar turns around agian... We have 10,000 fire, 10,000 air-" The door opened, launched herself stepping on the bold persons face, landing and then running through the corridors. After taking 2 steps she got caught by frozen water at her feet, she struggled trying to pull herself out of the trap. "Since when did...you...learn..water-" She stared at the two people in front of her the avatar and his wife.

Aang was rubbing his nose and Katara was giving her a crossed look. "I guess you were right toph" Her look changed as the child smirked from before turned into one of complete fear. "You don't have to be-" Zuri froze trying to escape but she couldn't and it pained Katara to see the fear in the girls eyes so she unfroze her leg and she fell to the ground quickly moving toward the wall.

Aang looked at the girl it was uncanny the eyes, the nose and even the ears was exactly like Azula except for the messy and unkept hair with the tanned skin. "Please don't take my bending! I won't trick people and I will give the badger queens wallet back." Tophs eyes widen as zuri threw the wallet to the ground.

Aang looked at the girl and had the same pained look on his face. "Where are your parents?" Toph bit her tongue she had told them about her theory and that she was Azulas daughter but forgot to mention that the girl was an orphan. Zuri looked at the ground before throwing a fire ball and running off for the avatar to mock her like that.

Zuri kept jumping through the hall way each time before multiple metal cables catching her. "Toph why didn't you tell us, she was an orpahn?" aang asked toph as she lifted zuri into the air. Zuri breathed fire out screaming about not wanting to have her bending taken. Katara memories rushed through about the day when azula lost to zuko and felt sick for a moment that a mother could leave their own child in the world alone. "Don't worry he won't take your bending and we know where your uncle is." Zuri stared at katara she never knew about a relative or any relatives.

Zuri stared at the avatar. "U-uncle?" uncomfortable how the word felt being said out loud. "How do i know you're not lying? The director of my orphanage lied when she told me everything would be better when i get adopted, then the boss told me i would be safe and now the avatar is here telling me he knows my relatives! What's next? His the firelord and my mother is his evil sister!" then there was an awkward silence. "What spirit keeps torturing me?" She asked before toph stepped forward.

"So who's your boss and I mean the head of your and every other crime rings in the city?" zuri just looked at toph with raised brow.

zuri sighed. "My boss answers to some water bender and his scary, he once moved an entire room with his hand I was watching through a crack in the door. He visits once every 3 months to collect a portion of the loot we "find" and he pays the boss though he said it was only half of what the loot was worth." Katara gave her a glare and zuri looked away

Aang sighed. "How about you stay with us?" Katara and toph looked at him. Katara tried to protest but the only reason she could find was being a bad influence to her own children especially bumi and toph wanted to keep her under observation. "It's better then keeping her in a cell, plus i can bet the press will turn this into a nightmare." Toph just glared at Aang.

Zuri jumped smilling. "I second that!" Aang chuckled and katara sighed relenting.

Toph took the girl by the back of her collar lifting her up. "If I sense you near the city, I will put you back in the cell got it?" Zuri nodded because she didn't want to upset katara by calling toph by her new nickname.

the next few hour were spent holding on to the saddle of a monstrosity that growled at her before letting her on his saddle.


	3. Chapter 3 A week at the island

Fire

The first day at the temple was- the best way to say it was annoying as it started with a bathtub. "Noo stop!" she yelled as katara was scrubbing her hair and the girl tried get out of kataras grip.

Katara just smiled as she bent a bubble of water and had splash on her head. "There clean as a otter penguin." Zuri just pouted at katara, shivering from the cold. "It's like you neve- What happened with your hands?" katara asked only now being able to see them, now that zuri wasn't hiding them behind her back, under the water or wearing gloves as she saw her palms were completely scarred. "How did this happend?"

She generated a fire in front of her keeping herself warm. "Never play with fire if your teacher isn't there to watch you." Kataras memory flashed remebering the first time aang had bend fire.

Zuri glared at katara as the mother of three put the fire out with a wave of water. "No fire around the house Zuri." She said as Zuri stuck her tongue out.

Zuri looked at the door before and heard tiny foot steps running away. "Who was that?" zuri asked running toward the door before slipping and falling on her face, after that she stayed in the guest room with an ice pack.

DAY 2

a little girl ran to her older brother room before breakfast. "She's a fire bender bumi!" The Three year old her older brother.

Bumi stopped reading the book his father was reading him last night him. "Really? That's so cool! We need welcome her can you draw something Kay?"

Zuri came in having ice pack on her face into the leaving room because the two adult were making breakfast. "Hi, i'm bumi!" he offered his and and zuri shacked his hand.

Kya smiled waving. "My name is Kya."

Zuri smiled. "Zuri, Former pick pocket." this made bumi get a mischievous grin on his face before whispering request into her ear. "Oh that's simple we would need kya to distract your parents, bur doable." she said smiling.

In the kitchen. "So when will zuko come and meet his niece?" Katara asked making a glass of milk for herself.

Aang froze not wanting to answer. "He will be here in-." He drank his glass of water making what he said unintelligible.

katara sighed. "No mater how long it will take i can understand." aang nodded.

"On Friday." she spat her out her drink.

"What?! Why couldn't he send someone to pick her up?"

"Yes...buuuut he said that he wants to pick Her up personally and he can't send any of guard in fear of azula still having spies, he can't send ty lee because she might tell everyone in a two mile radius, Mai said she has her hands are full with Izumi and a lot of people don't have a good opinion of azula and Keep saying anyone connected to her should thrown into cell and have the keys thrown away..." katara nodded and saw aangs hand going to for the cookie jar gave surprised look toward where the jar was. "Katara please I- Wait where is the jar?" He asked seeing it missing.

In aangs study the sounds cookies being devoured by three kids were heard. "Thanks zuri." Zuri just smilled.

"It was easy I wanted to trick them but they barely noticed I was there!" Zuri and bumi laughed and were about to grab another cookie and noticed a little girl had been hugging the jar and was going through sugar shock. "Um kya can we-" She ran away laughing and the two older kids chased after.

Kya was running faster and just before they caught the girl, one of the female acolytes stood in front of them crossing her arms. "So I presume mistress Katara gave that to you that jar." Zuri nodded and just carried kya away with bumi behind her. After sneaking the jar back and katara lectured aang about crumbs in his study.

Day 3

Zuri just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before she noticed that bumi was Holding a book and started gatting closer. "What's that?" she looked at the scribbles and lines trying to make sense of it.

Bumi raised an eye brow. "It's a book about the blue Spirit who spread chaos where ever he went, nobody knows who he actually was but it says that he saved my dad once." zuri gave him a confused look. "What?"

"YOU CAN READ?!" Bumi almost jumped away, being startled by the Girl. "I thought you just know it when your old!" she said not knowing a diffrent way to say adult because most of the Kids she knew never have read a word in their lives. Only the bosses knew how to read and they were all adults or as the Kids in her aang said behind their bosses backs "grumpy oldies"

Bumi nodded and then had Revelation. "Wait you can't read?" He asked not being able to understand that someone the same age as him couldn't read.

Yuri nodded. "Nope not a single word! Only the grumpy Oldies could read and write. They mostly read the back of watches to see if something was fake." Bumi just imagined his Pop Pop but with a crowl and one tooth when she said grumpy oldies.

Bumi had a idea that would backfire. "I could teach you how to." zuri smiled and nodded furiosly and stopped as head her hurt for a few second.

Bumi gotten a chalk board and wore a hat from a sage that his uncle had given him. "First we have to learn about the A!" He said in a Stern manner to zuri and kya who had woken up from her nape and wanted to Play with older brother and their guest.

His sister yawned rubbed her eyes. "The hat Looks weird with out the beard." Zuri was already keeping herself from launghing but after bumi came back wearing the beard from his uncles old props she burst out launghing and kya joined in the laughing.

Bumi pounted and yelled. "Mom!" Katara came in and saw his sun wearing the dumb beard and the sage hat. "I'm trying to teach them how to read but they're laughing at me!" Katara just cringed at the beard remebering the Stunts her brother pulled with it and then she heard what bumi was trying to do.

Katara looked at the two girl laughing their guts out and smiled. "Kya is too Young but I think zuri should stay here and don't laugh at your siefu zuri." She picked up kya easily who was still laughing.

After she finished. "Now as your elder-"

zuri interupted. "You're only one year older and i'm taller then you!" Bumi pouted and calmed down.

"Yes, anyway we will now learn the letter A like Aang."

Zuri looked confused. "who's aang?"

"Dad's Name is aang."

"Wait I thought his Name was Avatar."

"No that's title."

"Ok. So we are starting with A?"

"Yep and then B like Bumi and the C like Chief."

"Wait I thought her Name was toph."

"Yea Chief is a title too."

"Ok but do you have a title?"

"My title is "super sifu big brother bumi!" Zuri just dead panned at that.

"You made that up."

"Maybe, but after c come D like Dai Li ."

"Who's that ?"

"They're the Police in ba sing se."

"The E is for earth and F is for Fire-"

"You should have started A for air then." Bumi stopped face palmed. "You know what just Keep sing."

After going the letter this zuri stayed silent because the rest were animals. "And z is for zuko." Zuri raised an eye brow because she never heard of the Name before.

"Who's Zuko?" She and bumi gave a suprised gasp.

"You don't know who the firelord is?"

Zuri eyes widened for bried Minute. "I never actually knew his Name before maybe it's because I have lived in the United Republic of Nations my whole life and most People don't care about kings of other nations." She said tired of everyone knowing more about her Family. "So is that it? Now I'm able to read?" Bumi nodded.

"But How do I understand those scribbly lines? You have been singing that song for the last 3 minutes." Bumi looked at the chalk board noticed that his dad had writen each letter before he said it no wonder it went so fast.

But bumi cleared his voice and wrote each of the. "Letters! the are Things needed to write and read." Zuri was already looking at a book and started reading mostly because she was getting bored of listening to bumis song twice over.

Day 4

Next morning bumi came into the guest room where zuri was with book on her head. "Zuri why-" he looked at the title of the giant book and found it was a lexicon. "Now that makes sense." Zuri woke up and threw the book at bumi.

"That was the most boring Thing I have exprienced!" Bumi was gasping for air witht e book on his chest and Zuri pulled it off of him.

"You're stronger then you look."

"You have to be when you carry a bag full of Gold watches."

"You have a Gold watch?" Bumi asked.

"maybe, But I won't Show you."

"Oh come on! Whyyyyy."

"Because someone might take it away and it was the only Thing I didn't ste- I mean find."

"Really master pick pocketer?"

"Yep I got it because they liked my juggling."

"You can juggle?"

"I can juggle fire." She spoke with pride.

Bumis eyes widened and grined ear to ear. "Show me!" So after breakfast zuri and bumi sneaked out of the temple and there she started creating by generating a fire and then trowing in her other Hand and repeat untile she was handeling four fire balls at once. One of acolytes saw this but instead of reporting this to aang or katara she watched. A few seconds later kya joined and sat next to her brother and after few minutes when she did her final trick crowd had formed. "Now watch out." She threw the fire balls into the air as they were about to land her mounth they exstinguished. ""thank you-" Her cheecks puffed up everyone suprised for Moment before she burped up fire. "Oh sorry I ate a Little too much." The crowd Laughed at the childish joke.

As the air acolytes left and saw aang still laughing at. "You Need to show me how to do that!" zuri looked suprised but agreed to it.

Day 5

Zuri was getting used to the Island and it was a nice place the air was clean not loud noises. It was a paradise in a City of steel and concrete. The Sky was clear of anything just few Ballons and a Dragon...Wait WHAT?!

Zuri stared at the fantastic beast as the man with a scar on his left eye. She stared which was returned by Zuko.

The Girl was uncanny unlike the others he saw Details that katara or aang didn't such as her brows weren't as thin as azula or that her hair was lighter tone of Brown then his sisters but he couldn't deny it. Here he froze He was able to speak with Generals twice his size, ruthless politicians and faught his own Monster of a sister but now, this girl had him stunned all the resentment and fear he felt during his childhood flashed before him but when it stoped he saw a girl. The daughter of the sister that caused so much grief that harmed so many People but also a child who grew up on the streets. He had to say one thing to himself**_ 'she is not azula'_** a girl who was raised to be a weapon, yet her daughter wasn't he might be ozais son but he wasn't as heartless as him and she was not heartless as azula.

Zuri just stared at the man he had a Aura of strength about him, his eyes looked if it had seen all the pain and joy the world had to offer, it was uncanny to her. She didn't know what she was feeling joy, awe, fear, sadness, it was so hard to explain.

What was one a second felt to both of them like an eternity until a friendly voice entered their bubble. "Zuko! I see you already met zuri come on in you two." He grabbed Zuko and zuri by shoulder and guided them into the temple.

The room had this Tension that no one understood. "Do you under stand what's going on?" Katara seing the two fire Nation royalty sitting infront of each other.

Aang shock his head. "No idea, I think they're both trying to think about what to say but either know how to talk to each other, I mean zuko doesn't know how to interact with Kids that isn't izumi and zuri has been doing her best avoid us." They saw kya walk into the room and the other two look at hoping she would this awkward Tension.

"Are you taking zuri with you?" Zuri looked Zuko waiting for an answere before he cleared his voice.

"Yes I am."

"Wait what?" She asked confused at why he wanted to take her with him.

"Yes, Your Grand mother, Great uncle and aunts were suprised when I told them about you." Her eyes widened, More Family members...

"Wow... My mother must have been heartless if she didn't just bring me to you." Zuko winced at that yet to be honest it was completly accurate.

Kya hugged zuri. "No! Zuri is fun, she know fun trick and she makes jokes about bumi when his acting dumb." Bumi growled for Moment her mother Holding her laughter.

Zuri looked at kya and then at zuka it hard to decide what was right but it was also Chance to meat her Family.

"I have go kya." Looked at her with her puppy eyes and tear in them made it worse before she was able to say anything kyas mother took her.

"Because Kya, zuri's gran gran misses her and she was to go back." Kya looked at her mother and nodded understanding.

After zuri packed which not much he looked at katara and aang bowing toward them following zukos example but this didn't mean bumi would hug her. "You will visit right?" she nodded before hitting him on the shoulder.

Zuri climbed on t o the Dragon was something she thought would never happen and flew she just Held on to her uncle for dear life and quastioned why nobody had ship or a car!

AN:I had to Google zukos scar which Switches places sometimes and caused me to think about the ember Island Players. Originally i wanted to call this chapter a week at the ari temple and a Family Visit Review, follow and favorite!


	4. Chapter 4 feeding turtleducks

One Thing about the fire Nation that was hard to overlook was that it wasn't new at all zuri could look at a Building and knew there were People older then the Buildings in republic City but here the Buildings felt ancient and each step she took felt like taking a step in history itself.

It was late when they arrived and most people were asleep except the gaurds who wore the same white make up, with their eye lids a crimson red and dark green armor. zuko and the gaurds escorted to her room the hallway felt like it was built for a giant and imposing. "You should sleep now we will be meeting the rest of m- our Family tomorrow." he smiled for brief second before closing the door.

she walked to her bed, the room it felt somehow like a cage she looked at the bed and the Windows were completely locked, she looked into the Wardrobe and saw Elaborate gowns and robes. gold flame Ornaments that looked like the ones worn by her uncle, so she decided to take out what felt the most comfortable and use it as a sleeping gown. She rembered her friends in republic City and what they are be doing now...most likely cutting a hole in to some fools bag or is eating burnt meat at that one stands in the park. She kept staring at the ceiling of her bed and only fell asleep after midnight.

She woke up with the dawn, to a woman in the same make up and armor but with gigantic grin on her face. "Morning!"

She yelled startling zuri and causing her to fall out of the bed. "Um, morning I'm zuri and you are?" She asked to the very positive gaurd.

She grabbed her cheeks pinching them. "Ty lee, and you look so much like your mother." zuris eyes wideden to the size of dinner plates.

zuri "WHAT? You knew my mom?!" She asked wanting to know more.

"Oh yea though you didn't get her personality she would have attacked me for suprising her and then order a maid to clean up." She said in her cheerful tone with a smile.

Zuri just added note her mother, she was a ruthless. "Why would I attack one of the guards and Why would my mom?" She added the second part.

Ty lee placed her index under under lips. "hmmm I think it was something about respecting the Nobility. Anyway I'm here to help you get clothed and how do a top knot" Zuri kept looking confused. "A top knot like zuko or Lady ursa." She looked agian confused. "You will meet her soon enough." After being clothed in Brown and dark red Robes and then being showed how to do a top knot like a princess she followed ty lee who was talking about what she would have to do as a member of the royal family until she saw the pond and a elderly woman sitting there feeding the ducklings.

She decided to walk to the Pond and see the ducklings. "They're so cute." The eldely woman looked at the visitor. She had a shocked expresion for btirf Moment before smiling at the Girl who had all her concentration on the ducklings. Zuri would always spent her free time at the republic city park the only Thing she feed was grass and so she pulled Hand full of grass and threw it into the water which caused the elderly woman to look peplexed for Moment before the turtle ducks started rushing to it.

She giggled seeing the Little birds grabbing what they can. "Can I Show you a trick?" Zuri nodded and the woman dipped her finger into the water causing one of the duckling to swim toward her and eat the Crumbs from her Hands. Zuri awed at what the woman just did. "Looks like their mother hasn't come out of the nest." zuri looked at the at water not noticing that the mother turtle duck was out of sight.

Zuri nodded and saw the bread placed next to her. "Can I have some, to feed the ducks please?" agian The elderly woman looked suprised.

She smilled at her ripping the bread in half. "Of Course you can, you're so well behaved." she said Petting her head as she threw pieces of bread into the water.

Zuri just stared at the water and the ducklings Swimming on the Surface as her eyes turned heavy and layed her head on the shoulder of woman not care in the world.  
Ursa smiled at her removing the from her face as she smiled.

Meanwhile

Ty lee reached the Dining room. "Good now your Grandmother is at the Pond she always skips on breakfast so she will arrive later and-" She turned around to see that the Girl had disapeared. "Oh no..."

Zuko walked through the open hallways. "What do you mean you lost her?! If anything happend to her." He walked to the Pond. "Mother di-" Before he finished his mother hussed him as he saw zuri sleeping on her grandmothers shoulder. Zuko let out relieved sigh as he left the two and rentered the Dining room.

Mai was first to ask. "did you find her?" He nodded. "where?"

His half sister kiyi joined. "Yea and why isn't she with you? Did she fall into the Pond?"

Zuko chuckled. "Even she did we wouldn't forgot how you fell into it and she is with mother, to be exact sleeping on her shoulder." kiyi eyes widen if easy to carry cameras were invented she would be grabbing one ,taking Picture and be printing it on T-Shirts.

kiyi stood up. "I Need the court painter!" she ran.

Mai gave no reaction and saw the subtle smile on zuko. "Why are you so happy?" She asked, izumi Looked at her father.

He saw his sister was out of sight. "You think she will realize that-." He said as they saw kiyi leading the court painter. "-we have a camera right?" Mai shrugged.

Izumi stood up. "Father may I see my Cousin now?" she spoke in respectfull manner and stood up once zuko nodded.

Authors note: short but sweet. Honestly though this is me and my grandmother when i was 10 and when writing this chapter ended up at Pictures of turtle ducks and the I looked up ducktales and just to summarize I ended watching the entire reboot and the one movie. Ok while writting the next chapter I figured it would be better if izumi was more or less the same age as zuri cause it meant more interactions and less me trying to think of Things to write.


	5. Chapter 5 first day in the royal court

After waking up she meet her Cousin. "I hope you had good nap." But zuri freaked out for Moment before falling into the Pond and the turleducklings swam around. "Oh, agni sorry about that." She offered zuri her a Hand and zuri took it. "I will get you a towel." He walked to her room.

"Who is she?" She asked ursa as she rubbed her eyes.

Ursa stood up. "Your Cousin we better join the rest after you dry-" She stopped once she saw zuri generate a fire to Keep herself warm. "I guese you won't Need those towels." she said as izumi came back caring a stack of towels.

After drying and having breakfast with her Family she and her cousin was brought to their tutore who was a young and kind woman, she was there to teach them an Instrument but zuri had to choose hers in which she decided to Play the horsehead fiddle mostly because it looked the most unique and seemed easy to Play since it only had two strings, Which was a mistake as she over estemated. Her Hand was stiff as it turmed out you had to exactly move your Hand up and down the neck of the Instrument which was the hardest part of it all.

Then she got a break adn Walking out of the Music "I told you to choose the flute. It's much easier then a bowed Instrument." Zuri rolled.

"It looked so cool and i thought it would be easy with only two string-"

before she finished both Girls almost Walked into Iroh. "Oh sorry, great uncle." the two Girls said in unison, Iroh smiled and his nieces as he saw that zuri stood uneasy to the man who had freed ba sin se.

"I was Walking to the kitchen for my afternoon tea til I heard the sirens of a horse fiddle." She gulped and blushed with embarrassment.

"It wasn't that good it sounded more like someone was torturing a cat." They all laughed at that. She saw the time and remembered the she had to go to her fire bending tutore. "Sorry, but do you know where the training grounds are?." Iroh motioned her to follow him to said training ground and Izumi joined with them.

Zuri looked at Izumi. "Ok how about a spar?" She looked at Izumi shacked her head. "Huh, Why not?" Before izumi could say it.

Iroh cleared his voice. "Izumi didn't inharent fire bending from her father but she did iharent his Kind and wise heart." Izumi smilled at her uncle. "Now zuri, I want to see the largest flame you can generate." She took one breath and released taking stand just before right foot touched the ground waves of fire was released from the girls fist.

Iroh saw the flaws in her stance as her right leg was too in front and her left knee was about to hit the ground, also the fire it self was unpolished controlled but not focused and she could rival most adults if she was able to do so. Izumi was amazad at this she had seen some of the firebenders in her School but never to this degree. "Was aunt azula like this?" Zuri stopped looking izumi wanting to know if she had met her mother.

"Good I need you to focus your fire into one point and change your stance you're not stable, you could easily fall if your fire pushes you back." Zuri nodded and took her uncles advice as her crimson flames Took on a more golden color, she felt like the fire was pushing her but luckily she was able to stay on her feet. "Nicely done." A Kiyi entered the training field. "It looks like your fire bending teacher is here." He spoke standing up from his chair. "I will see at dinner my niece." he walked away.

Izumi stayed to watch her Cousin and aunt pratice a few katas and then she remebered what izumi had said before "Was my mother a firebender?"

kiyi unlike the rest of her family didn't know of azula much only that she wasn't a very- Ok her half sister is a dragon that had one of it's horns broken and people said that a glare from her could kill a man, So kiyi gulped. "Yes, yes she was and brother told Me that she could bend blue fire!" Zuri eyes sparkled imagining mother who so far looked Like a younger version of her grandmother in her head. Kiyi was already hearing the lecture from zuzu about bringing the Girls hopes up and making idolise a criminal.

Izumi just imagined a older Version of her Cousin when she thought. "Wait does that mean her fire was hotter?" Kiyi nodded which both fire Nation princesses to riddle her with questions.

After that court manners was next spent with a crone of woman. "Back straight, eyes forward, if you meet diplomats or those of fame and Importance you will act accordingly. Now Show me how you bow." She remebered her first fire bending master (Or better said her boss) bowing by making their left Hand a fist and right Hand an open Palm with the thump inside to look like the circle in the fire. "Good to see that City teaches the right manner. Your Cousin didn't take 3 seconds to take the correct bow"

She stopped the urge to roll her eyes at that comment since she knew that the old crone would lecture her next on table Etiquette. Ofcourse it was easy for her since she had to act as multiple People from a sickly begger Girl to get some money with out stealing because the cops were Close or a rich snobs daughter to get into overfilled fansy resturants to sneak into where the coat hanger and take some wallets. "Are you listening?" Zuri got nodded quickly getting out of her Train of thought. "Really? So tell what sign is it when you slurp your Food?" Zuri looked into the ladies eyes.

She looked at her Cousin who was miming eating noddles and showing thumbs rubbing her tummy. "is a sign of appreciation?" She said shyly and the tutore nodded and zuri released a big breath of relief but felt a Little homesick remembering her gang of misfits and Trouble makers at one of the noodle stands but then remembered bumi and thought that he could bring a letter to them... yet he didn't know where they lived and they most likely hid to the other disricts of the City by now to hide from the cops but she could still write to bumi and kya.

After dinner that what she did! Which kiyi and izumi saw and decided to fix and tutore her on the Basics of writing.

After that Izumi asked if they could play a game of pia sho. "Just a warning i'm pretty good." Zuri said Setting the game up.

Iroh decided to watch the two. "I see my star pupil against a new comer, don't go easy on her now." He said with pride and Izumi grinned at that compliment, to which Zuri answered with smug smille.

After 2 two games izumi won both. "HOW?! I'm sure you wouldn't be able to see through that one!" she pleaded wanting to know the answere as she that she didn't have any more moves left.

Zuri just smiled. "Well lets just say that betting on pai sho in rebuplic City is common and you can make a lot of Money that way." she smirked at her Cousin.

She instantly looked at her great uncle. "You can't bet on pai sho games, right?" She hoped for a saving grace and say that her Cousin was somehow cheating.

Iroh laughed. "Sorry niece, but it's true old men like my self Like to add some danger to the game, i almost lost my ship during one game of pai sho." Izumi looked at her uncle with a shocked Expression and stood up running to the her father to ask if her great uncle actually did what he had said. "One game if I win you let izumi win one game and if I lose I owe you a favor." She thought for Moment before nodded.

**FOLLOWERS OF AZURE KNOWS.**

Authors note: Yea I aged Izumi up because it's alot easier for me and if anyone askes where tenzin was during zuris stay on air temple Island visiting Pop Pop and sokka.


	6. Chapter 6 school

The first day of School wasn't exciting for zuri she knew what Schools were, knew how they worked but a bunch of strangers in one place wasn't something she liked and being a top Girls School made it worse because it felt like having a boulder thrown on to her back, atleast izumi and her shared classes well except two.

The first class was English, Which was mostly reading assignments which she didn't have problemes with, after that was Music to which she found that she would be playing in some band next year luckily most of the others also just started playing their instruments so she wasn't the only one who sounded horrible.

Then was break. Izumi then decided to pull in to her friend circle or was a triangle? Because it was only her izumi and. " Zuri this is Yasuko." To describe her was to say she wore glasses wore a Pony tail and had a roubd face with shining White teeth.

Yasuko looked at zuri which made with akaward for a few second. "Are you sure your Cousins? She doesn't look anything like Lady kiyi." Zuri froze at that.

Izumi sighed. "No peeBrain she is my other aunts daughter, the one that can bend blue fire." Zuri and Yasukos jaws fell to the Floor and stared at izumi sharing that bombshell. "What?" She asked if she didn't say anything unbelievable!

Yasuko remebered their history teaching telling about conquest of ba sin se. "Wait she's- Wow I thought she died or was in prison."

Zuri was glaring at Izumi for telling because her uncle advised her not to tell anyone and there she was telling the first Person they meet and so Izumi got her cheeks pinched. "That hurts!" I

zumi whined as zuri pulled her face apart. "Uncle told me to** not **tell or ask the other students."

"I didn't know. please stop!" She did as requested and the bell rang seprating the Cousins from eachother.

What in agni was fire bending theory? It sounded like a News papier made to disect fire bending and spread News and discoveries about it. "Hey, It's my first day, What exactly is fire bending theory?" the Girl next to her rolled her eyes at zuri aggravating the former pickpocket a bit.

"It's the study of fire bending and its application in day to day life." She said as the teacher came in and everyone took out their Texts books in unison except zuri who followed behind. "Good today. We will speak about the Sub/higher forms of fire bending and I see we have a new face in our classe please stand up and interduce your self." The teacher was pretty Young put the way she spoke was what most would say strict.

Zuri stood up and did worry about the eyes looking at her since she dealt with larger crowds. "My Name is zuri, I'm from republic City and I'm ten years old." The teacher nodded and zuri sat down.

Meanwhile

Izumi was worried sick running around the field since it was gym for her and most of the None fire bending children. "Yasuko, promise me you won't tell anyone!" The Girl panted nodding. "I'm so worried! What if they find out? What if they start bullying her wh-" Yasuko suddendly stopped causing both of them to fall and end up in the Nurse Office.

Yasuko after getting a fire pop. "ok Listen I know your aunt is a heartless beast that tried to kill your dad and Grand uncle- You know what she tried to kill everyone in your Family but don't think that People will blame your Cousin for the Things her mother did."

With Zuri

Boredom was the first Thing she felt as the teacher descipted Thing she had already done in her life. boiling a pot with your bare Hands by using heat bending, check. Jumping higher by bending fire through your feet made a Police officer run into wall once, twice a month. using your to conserve body heat, she let the younger members sleep in her tent during winter because she was so warm. Then came Lighting bending and her concentration was all on her teacher as spoke about lighting bending.

"Lighting bending was once a hidden secret kept by the royal Family til firelord zuko made it public Knowledge. Today anyone can learn it most aren't able to master it but still are able to use it for the nations energy production as fire Nation is one of the leading energy Producers in the world." Zuri looked amazad waiting for the teacher to Spill how one can wield this power and how it can be performed. "Well after that there is Lava bending a-" Her mind cracked her eye twichted who cares about bending lava?! Angi with heat bending you could easilly turn it back into Stone if a fire bender wanted to why did the universe punish her in this manner?! The teacher looked at zuri smilling for a brief second.

Next class was practical part of fire bending, which zuri hopped would Show her how lighting bending was done but no luck. "First we will do our breathing exercise and after that our weekly Sparring match." She was a bit confused why he did ask her to interduce herself like every other class she just went with it.

After the fire bending class which was most likely gym class for them and went to her math class."Zuri how was fire bending and theory?" Izumi asked the first part with Yasuko adding the second.

"Um well."

Flash back

After breathing exercise the girlshad put on Body armor. "Our new comer and she will go agianst aiko!" She remebered the Girl from the theory class who rolled her eyes at her, they bowed and they took their stances and stared each other in the eyes focusing before aiko swung her fist at the princess countered with a concentrated blast which pushed the Girl the wall behind her. "All of you Train the third kata, aiko I will bring you to the Nurse."

Back to math.

Izumi looked shocked and Yasuko was keeping her laughter in. "Now it's not like aiko didn't deserve it but still." Yasuko burst out laughing as the teacher left the room.

Zuri looked at Yasuko laughing her glasses off before stoping. "Sorry, izumi but aiko is a bully she bosses everyone in class and uses that gang of hers to scare everyone around her, she deserves to get her ego pruned a bit." Zuri just looked confused. never Hearing the word pruned before in her life and that was brcause she never knew sombody who onwed Bonsai tree.

Izumi sighed. "What if they go after zuri next? They are all fire Benders remember?" Yasuko face palmed.

Zuri looked at izumi and had a idea. "The guards know chi blocking right? If we learn a bit of it." Yasuko grinned at that idea and izumi thought it could useful.

After School.

Two individuals met in a abandoned house. "**She is the real deal**." A deep voiced man spoke.

The second on nodded. "_yes seems like the azure flame lives on and she will be key to find her_."

authors note: bullies they're in every School. please Review.


	7. Chapter 7 back to the city

Three months later.

"bababa bored bored bored, bored the is the word"

Izumi looked at zuri to song she just made up because they studying. "Come on, just because you're good at math doesn't mean You don't need to do your homework!"

Zuri sighed. "why?" She said as she showed her homework done."I'm already did it during fire bending theory and I'm waiting on you so we can Play a game." Izumi started checking if they were right but she didn't find if any of them were wrong.

Izumi pounted. "why are you so good at math?! I thought you grew up on the streets!" She then bit her tounge she shouldn't have said that but zuri didn't care much giving her explaination.

Zuri picked her ear. "Math is easy you just need to learn how to Count and when most of what you do is Counting yuan and evaluate the stuff you stole then, numbers become simple." She said being the one who brought the loot to him.

Izumi looked at her with pity. "Do you miss the City?" Zuri looked and gave a slight nod.

"Yea but not the stealing or beating Police officers." She showed looking at her the watch. "This was a gift from my dad we're not related by blood but he was still Family so were the rest of them." She said her eyes tearing up.

Izumi gave her a hug "There there, I'm sure they're fine if you taught how to pickpocket." Zuri chuckled "Give me my extra pair of glasses back." zuri did so she still pickpocked but People didn't notice and izumi would be the person to return the items saying she found them.

Zuri lied down. "I remember me and big sis saying that we would form our own gang and beat that water bending jerk." Izumi gave a annoyed look.

Izumi knew this one water bender did something but she Need to be sure. "So is it only this one water bender or all water Benders?" she asked looking into her eyes.

Zuri gulped. "No only him and a Little katara because threw in a bath tub, splashed me every time I made a fire." Izumi giggled at that remebering the time she fell into the pond.

Zuko entered the room. "I Need to speak with you zuri." Zuri stood up and followed her uncle to his studies hoping it was positive and not something about School. "Do you know the Name yakone?" she clenched her fist as her nails dug into her Skin hatred and fear mixed but she didn't show it and was calm and she nodded. "Have you witnessed him being able to move People simply by moving his Hands?" her jaws clenched pressing on her teeth as if they were about shatter but zuri simply nodded agian.

Zuko sighed. "There will be a Trial in a few days and you will testify agianst him." Grin appeared on her lips and zuko never liked it when zuri smiled with her mouth closed, it always reminded him of azula in more ways then one but this case it was exactly like his sister atleast it was joy to putting a criminal away and not fiilled with malice toward her Family.

They packed for the next few days and said goodbye to the rest of the Family. Zuko was thinking about what talk to her about... _'School? No that's too lazy. Bad mouth someone? If I did someone would have me him tied up. Talk about aang and the rest of his Circus of a Family? About fire bending? That's like talking about School agian!'_ "How did you know yakone?" He mentally face palmed _'great Job Fire Lord zuko' _

Zuri sighed "It was way back when I was 7 dad and I were going back to our base and the next Thing you know a water bender with digusting look in his eyes Standing outside with the rest of the Family outside." Zuko noddded Feeling hatred the way she described the man reminded zuko of **him**. "Alten was terrified and zolt was crying his eyes out and when me and dad tried to attack him... He controled us I felt the fiber in my Body being puppeted, as if strings were extending from his fingers it was horrible." Fire was wild it was hard to Control and to contain, be reckless then it will devour you, be too forceful then it will extinguish. "After that, I couldn't walk for a week had to hold on to my siblings for Balance untile I could regain my strengh. I don't know what it's called but I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Zuko just looked at and decided to Change the subject.

"So About your dad." Zuri face turned to a gaint smile the type zuko liked seeing.

Zuri's were full of excitement "Oh you would have loved him, he was always energetic and a fire bending Artist well he liked to call himself that I just called him mad but he would say 'ART IS THE GREATEST FORM OF MADNESS!" Zuri said dramatically causing zuko to laugh this guy reminded him a bit of sokka. "One time he bend his fire to look a giant turtle duck and used a microphone and said. 'I am the great turtle duck Spirit give the duck bread or I will devour you!' it ended with alot ducklings looking like baloons." Zuko chuckled at as zuri continued telling stories about her father figure.

Once they reached air bender Island zuri fell off the Dragon with zuko catching before she could hit the ground. Zuko looked at katara who took the sleeping child. "Rough ride?" then Katara saw the bags under his eyes.

He sighed "Almost 6 Hours talking and no pause in between! I can barely take of one child how do you take care of three?!" Katara just chuckled.

Katara carried zuri to the guest. "We mostly let them go free range." Bumi and kya were asleep on the guest bed.

Zuko looked around trying to find the youngest member of the Family. "Where is tenzin?"

Katara Placed Zuri next to the two hyper active Kids. "tenzin is in his room, he wasn't here when zuri stayed us because sokka wanted to Show him south pole heritage even though I told him we could go to the cultural Center instead of taking a submarin to the south pole..." Zuko snorted remembering the one submarine sokka had for himself because it was unique.

The next morning after breakfast Zuri started look around the place and saw a bald kid who she saw at the breakfast table "Hey." The kid ignored her and so she decided to walk Closer to him and started having a plan which involved leaves. "OK say nothing if you don't want me to do a prank on you." She grinned and started placing leaves on top of the air childs head and when bum found them he decided to make a game out of it.

Kya and heard the rules from the two older Kids. "Ok whoevers leaf causes it to fall is the loser and if tenzin moves then his the loser?" They nodded. "Bending allowed?" the water bender asked Planning to use her water to win the two shrugged and this continued until the leaves reach the hight of the tree.

Aang came to see the Tower of leaves infront of him. "Ok tenzins doing great but what's with the Tower of leaves?"

Kya spoke up. "We were playing a game but we ran out of leaves." She said as aang saw the Island was completly clean. Decided to air bend and have the leaves in a nice pile which ended with his children jumping into it except tenzin. "tenzin why won't you join them?" He didn't answere until zuri poked him.

"No 10 more minutes." Aang face palmed what he thought was Meditation was actually his son sleeping what did he expect from a five year old.

Bumi walked to him and shacked his brother. "Time to wake up!" Tenzin woke up screaming at his brother to stop and zuri laughed.

"You woke Baby from his nap." Zuri teased which cause the Boy to look at the guest.

"I'm not a Baby! I'm air bender!" Zuri nodded and said.

"Ok you're air Baby." Tenzing smiled satisfied that she unter stood her a air baby- His face truned red and he ran after the fire Nation princess.

Aang looked a bit nostalgic. "Hey zuko come here you got to see this!" The Lord entered the room and saw the two children with tenzin hitting zuri back with tiny fist yelling. "Take it back! I'm not a Baby!" Zuko wished he had a camera right now as this was too cute.

later the Kids and katara because you couldn't leave two 10 year olds, a 7 year old and one of the last air Benders alive that was her child. "Oh I know There is this great place in the park!" katara like the idea since it meant she could Keep a eye on the Kids without worrying about ostrach horse hitting them or someone trying to kidnap them.

Zuri walked to a stand with wheels and yelled. "Hey old hag I have some customers for you!" A tooth pick was thrown to the ground and the curtens were thrown back. The Lady was must have been 5 or 10 , a few years younger then katara atleast.

"So you came back, who did you steal those off?" Zuri and the Lady laughed Bumi smelled fried meat and was staring at them.

"Meet konan the best cook in republic City." Zuri got hit with stick. "OW!" Zuri said Holding her head.

"I told you to stop saying that! You could make this yourself but you're just too lazy to buy meat and vegetables!" Zuri chuckled not wanting to tell her that buying it from her is cheaper then making it herself.

The Lady looked at katara and the Kids. "Will be three seal blubber and One vegeterian?" She said unfazed.

Katara looked suprised but was happy to someone who wasn't treating every step she as holly. "Yes only two seal blubber, bumi likes fried turtle duck." The Lady nodded started the grill. "How do you know zuri?" The woman laughed.

"My names durav, that Girl has been coming her since she was five! The Kids been spending enough for me to open a second stand though that ones being run by my husband." Zuri made a Sound of disgust. "Oh don't be like that! His gotten better."

Zuri deadpanned at "the last time I ate something he made it was so bland I fell asleep!" Durav laughed at. Zuri looked remebering the first time she came here.

_"Welcome zuri to the best __Roasted meat on sticks __stand in republic City!" Lay hit the man with a stick. "Ow that was great advertisement!" zuri chuckled._

_the woman spoke up. "Yea, but false advertisement! I hear you say that agian and believe me you're banned for life!" The man rubbed the place he got hit. "Who's that? another stray of the streets?" Zuri smiled at durav. "You're already planning to steal from me aren't you?" Zuri nodded which made the cook laugh. "I like honest eggs like you. Come sit, Davaa you can sit on the Floor for all I care." The man groaned at the comment._

Zuri looked at durav as she gave the roasted meat with a small plate of soy sauce. "So where have you been? You just disapeared for six months zolt said he missed his bending Training." Zuri looked worried "No worries he has a clean Job screaming his head off selling Papiers."

Zuri laughed at that his Little brother always the spoiled one of their little crime Family. Though she knew what he was actually doing which was being messenger boy for a triad she needed to talk with him, because that was her job the eyes and ears around The agni kais turf, snitch to yakone or be a part of his next puppet Show.

authors note: I just thought it would be funny if sokka had his own personal Sub.


	8. Chapter 8 mother dragon hears her young

The next day was panick and this happend everywhere on air temple Island as they found the daughter of the former crown princess was missing and the only Thing the note said was

_'visiting friends, thanks agian for the spending money uncle._

_\- love Zuri'_

Zuko didn't look worried the Girl was smart she grew up on the streets and if his spars with her showed anything she wasn't to be underestimated while the other grown up were having, Zukos best way of describing them was: Him when he was 16. He was a Little disappointed she didn't use the Money yesterday though when they visiting the grilled meat stand.

"We have to find her!"

"I will get appa and you call toph!" aang ran out of the house leaving zuko to Baby sit.

Bumi looked at his dads best friend. "How did you and dad meet?" zuko was already regreting not locking the door like katara asked.

"It started with an agni Kai-" Zuko continued telling the places he went before reaching seeing the White light, the beaken to lead them into a better world.

* * *

In republic City

She walked around wearing a mask and walked near crowds so the bedgermole queen couldn't find her easily. First things first visit her favoriot fire bender who was't related to her by blood.

she was about sneak behind zolt as he screaming his lungs out but then a some pulled her and put her in a shoke hold. "arh! Let-" The Person let zuri panted

The teen looked at zuri with a shocked Expression. "Zuri?!" She saw it was her older sister and then got fist to the head. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! ZOLT CRIED FOR A WEEK BECAUSE YOU DISAPPEARED." The earth bender said while zuri was rubbing the bump on her head.

Zuri just kept smiling at her sisters reactions as she took the mask off. "I was at my uncle it turns out.. I'm related to the fire old..." alten froze and she got another Punch to the head.

Alten was fuming. "Then send a letter once is a while you brat!" Zolt came to the see why her older sis was screaming about and saw zuri on the and tackle hugged her.

Zolt was crying his eyes out as each tear fell to the ground. "W-where w-were you!" Speech became mumbleb sobbing tears mixed with snot and zuri wished he napkins with her.

Alten pulled the Boy off the fire bender as said Person ripped her sleeve off to clean her Brothers tears and nose. "Don't cry big guy sis was fine she just in a Castle with nice man who drank too much tea." Zolt smiled his eyes cleared seeing his big sisters.

* * *

Iroh sneezed right as he was about to take sip from his tea. "Someone is bad mouthing me." izumi looked and thought that was impossible.

* * *

Zuri lead the two to the grilled meat stand and ate. They started talking what happend after zuri got taken to the fire Nation. it turned after zuri left the burning coal was disabanded by yakone since the cops had caught most of the Kids or they had ran so far apart that they couldn't Reform.

After which alten got a Job at the theater which was mostly sweaping the roses off stage or playing a back ground character which got her a larger pay and zolt had gotten a Job as a papier Boy. "Wait so it's legit no helping triads or anything like that?" Alten nodded biting on meat.

after swallowing she continued. "Yea, but the angi Kai rookies keep stealing Money from zolt so I decided to give them a lesson."

zuir dead panned. "Which you taught me instead." she exclaimed at the end rubbing her neck, before her looked agian at her sister. "They're doing what?!" exclaimed almost growling at alten. "Oh I think i will help you with this Probleme." Grinned and as it did with zuko (and anyone else Close to her) the pitted the fire bender for crossing zuri.

A few hours later zolt stood with the News Papiers. The teen or older walked to the Boy. "So hows the Papiers doing? I bet you Need help moving all that Money but We will take 80% out." zuri stepped out of the Corner. "Who's this?" one of the younger embers asked.

Zuri grinned. "your worst nightmare." Zolt got pulled into the place where batmans parents got shot. as an Inferno was fire was released causing the traid members to run in fear. "And if you even look at my brother I will turn you into grilled turtle ducks!" they ran screaming as the Girl threw multiple fire balls at them.

Alten just looked terrified while zolt was running to his older sis. "That was awesome how did you do that?!" zuri just smirked and alten calmed down grouning about the fact that each time zolt went wide eyed zuri's ego grew three times more.

Zuri smilled. "Oh just Training and natural Talent Little bro!" she said ruffeling his hair.

* * *

At the agni Kai triads base the boss was looking at the lastest recruits. "So I under a child beat three five bender who where 6 years older then here?!" the oldest nodding gulping before moving their head.

Pathetic. a woman said in the shadows Walking around them a like caged beast. "If I could I would execute you personally but that would be a waste of my talents." she got closer to the boss as she did he became more tense with each step this Monster took.

One of the three Teens looked into the womans eyes and saw the same eyes. "You have the same eyes!" he yelled. "It was a test wasn't ?! You sent your kid to beat us up to see if-" He stop once the woman looked down on him.

the woman walked closer to the teen not removing eye contact. "Really? A child with the same eyes as mine?" she said before kickng him to the ground then pulling him by the hair. "Tell me was this child a Girl? it must have been since you said child instead of Boy because you thought you could hold on to the last ounces of honer you had left, didn't you?" They kept their eyes away from the beast they feared her too much to look and wanted to run out of the room.

Azula smiled it seems that she had produced was not as worthless as she had thought. "I would've thought her dead." She said silently to her self, remebering the day and remebered her own mother leaving her and zuko then it hit, she wasn't any better... She ignored this Feeling started planning.

"Ma'am?" the ''leader'' of the agni Kai asked. "What should we do with this Girl?"

azula looked at her puppet. "simply kill her or bring her here." she said her eyes burning even when she didn't Show a drop of Emotion. "_You know you made a mistake." _this voice the same that sabotaged her agni Kai agianst zuko!

She breathed and calmed down she had Control republic Citys underworld was her rule well atleast the deeper parts now yakone was to be put to Trial. The peasent had been a thorn to her side for a years and now he would gone in a few days.

* * *

Zuri continued Walking around the City looking for some exitement maybe a fight or a challenge. She then saw a kid tenzins age Walking bare feet. "Hey kid what're you doing without shoes?" She asked the Girl with a worried look, she knew a lot of kids who had ran away or worse. But this girl was wearing what best way to describe as the newest in Earth nation fashion "Did you runaway?" she shook her head. Zuri looked a bit confused until she remebered what most People tell kids before when talking to strangers. "My Name is zuri what's your name?" girl gave one good look at zuri.

"My Name is lin baifong and please stop taking to me." Zuri raised a brow. "You're the pick pocket who stoe from Peope." Zuri dead panned knowing this Kids parent had met her pesonaly. "Shoud I catch you and bring you in mysef!" She yelled before taking a horse stance and caused the fire bender to laugh. "Whats so funny?" she said as zuri panted

Took another look at the miniture earth earthbender and continued laughing. "You're so small and you're not even wearing shoes!" this lasted for another second before the Little girl Bend a boulder from the ground and launched it at zuri. "oh no." She jumped up landed on the boulder for Brief second before jumping back down. "ta da!" Zuri lands with jazz Hands.

Lin just stared before stomping her feet and creating a pit under zuri who bent fire under her feet launching her self away From being caught. "Smart! usually earth benders start throwing rocks at me." He said grinning at her audience who was speachless. "it was that impressive getting acrobatic training from the ty lee was worth it." the princess said before she was caught by cables. "the badgermole queen behind me, right?" She asked as the person she just mocked came closer and the Lin ran to her hugging her leg.

"Hey kid, I thought sokka was watching you." she spoke picking her. "Who did you find here?" toph asked as zuri just looked not stuggling. "Good Job keeping her here sweety, Looks like you won't get grounded." Lin cheered while zuri just smiled before the cable fell apart. "HOW THE F/%$§! DID YOU DO THAT?!" Toph stomped her foot getting sense of the area and saw that a Girl was running off. Toph tried to release more cable but the the princess simply jumped out of the way and out of tophs Vision as she continued releasing fire from her feet flying up to closest Buildings Roof.

landing on one Building."Yea that was hard to learn, especially when you think I did on my own." grinned running off as both beifong looked aggrovated at the Little $h:t before she ran off.

* * *

Azula look on from her Cage it was built to make sure the earth bender peasant couldn't dectect her made from Wood and a layer of sand between the walls. It took alot to build this house and even her shoes had sand in between the soles to hide from her. She hated this fact more then anything, the fact that she had to hide even though she was a princess and made sure zuko became the firelord he is now! She remebered the day zuri was Born in the middle of of nowhere after she left the fire Nation.

After the birth she walked to the nearest inn for the night before burning it down.

The door swung open revealing her puppet. "Ma'am one of our spies told us that yakone is planning on escaping and worse we found out yakone can blood even with out moon light." azula turned from the window to the man Walking toward him.

azula Anger radiated without showing to the man infront oh her. "So the man who has a thorn plans on continuening his game of angering me?" her puppet nodded. "What is his plan exactly?" He asked in her usual calm but snobby manner.

He gulped. "His planning to blood bend the entire court room nocking them out before simply Walking out and getting into his escape car." azula looked at the man who was showing no eye contact to the former princess.

She sighed how simple her puppets have been. "Have our members take Control of the car and have them bring the man to an alleyway before stabbing him in the throat, simple." She said with no hint of remorse or threat it like she just listed her grocery for the week.

The man stuttered. "B-but your d-daugther will be in that courtroom!" she turned her back to him.

The spoke furstrated and threatening. "Then use yakones escape to bring my daughter here." Azula wanted her back and she also didn't want anything that belonged **her **near zuko if anything she would have it burned then let zuko touch anything that was hers.

Author: did I write azula too evil here?


	9. Chapter 9 trial and theft of the century

Air temple Island was silent and the sun was Setting.

When aang and katara reached Island they sighed. "How are we going to tell zuko?" aang asked before pile of Kids crashed at aang all screaming.

"We caught the Avatar!" "Honor!" "You will come with us to the fire Lord!" Katara sighed seeing zuko and...

Katara grabbed the Young fire bender hugging pulling her out of the pai sho game. "where were you!" who had been worried sick about the Girl. she might've not been one of her Kids but still the Girl had wen through enough didn't Need her getting kidnapped.

zuri sighed as she was about to win the game and looked at the pile up kid almost about to sufficate aang. "Well you better start looking for the next Avatar!" She said causing katara look and pull her Kids off of aang.

He panted before pointing at zuko. "YOU- You told them about our adventures didn't you?" the avatar asked catching all the breath he could. "How are all the Kids so heavy?" he asked as they prepared to jump at their dad agian.

Katara "Now where were you Young Lady." most Kids should afraid or try to hide but zuri just smiled. "What's with that smile?" Katara asked and zuri took a breath and yelled.

"you're all banished!" and so the game started with aang on an air scooter fleeing from his Kids who were saying their dad was cheating.

Katara watched as the Circus continued and looked at zuri for Brief Moment. "This isn't over!" she ran after her Kids.

Zuri watched the Show whenever they ran passed the door zuko and zuri Holding their laughter snorting and almost going into a full blown laughing fit. When ever aang yelled or better said begged "It's not fair, sokka isn't helping!" that caused zuko laugh outright as the Avatars Kids decided to catch katara aswell. "Wait, no leave your mom alone!" now zuri joined in laughing as this continued into the night. Only stopped when the Kids got too tired to continue and zuri had already been asleep so katara wasn't able scold her for running of with out telling them. "I hope we won't have to do that often, one a week is fine atleast the Kids are asleep." he said drinking his tea before spitting it out.

Katara looked smelling her tea luckily the one brew the tea wasn't there. thinking to herself_ 'how is iroh his uncle and he still can't brew a good tea to save his life.'_ She looked at the tea before bending it into a potted plant.

Zuko came back to the living room. "She's asleep, I'm sorry for the Trouble she has caused. Sometimes I'm worried she is too much like her mother." the two looked suprised. "Not personality wise, but her bending is like hers even if she hasn't gotten to the degree where she is throwing blue fire at everyone or started hunting aang." he joked trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Aang snorted but katara looked with a compassionate warmth. "You're still worried she will turn on you and look for her mom?" He nodded and aang decided to add to the discussion.

"Ok zuko what have you and the rest of your Family told her about azula?" Aang asked Holding an empty Cup acting like he still drinking his tea.

Zuko thought about it the six month spent with her the joy in her eyes even at her first day she is deadly but adorable kinda like momo. "The truth, None of us said a single lie to her not even ty lee suger coated it nor mother." He sighed.

Aang nodded. "Why would zuri want to find her now? Maybe when she's older but she's just a kid and deserves to be one right?" zuko looked at aang suprised to hear it from him.

"Your it's unlike she had a connection with azula like you had with ursa or iroh." Zuko smilled that was the reason why zuko looked for his mother and the reason at the day of the eclipse he tried to free his uncle. Zuri told him what she did and how much fun she had the Girl was lively and curious. "I say don't worry too much and just let her be... Can you tell me why toph called and said zuri was acting like a Clown to lin?" Zuko remembered her telling him about encounter. "she wanted to make the grumpy earth Baby laugh." This caused the married couple to burst out laughing.

* * *

Zuri woke up early she was questioning why it had to be so early?! The sun wasn't even up yet, as she dressed herself. The ride on appa wasn't bad but she still didn't like flying, Dragon or Bison the sky was the Limit for her.

Waiting to be called to the stand wasn't fun especially when you're the last to be called out because of your age and your Status atleast she didn't have to wear her royal Robes only hair piece.

When zuri was called she found that the People could only up to her neck fantastic! "Miss would you explain the jury what you have witnessed on the day of your adoptive fathers death?" Zuri didn't like the lawer he spoke to her like she was some celeberty she would actually peffered if he had spoken to her like a child.

She nodded and stood up because she felt ridiculous. "He moved his Hands forcing my father to stand straight before he started flaoting off the ground and moved him like a puppet, when I tried to attack him he did the same to me and then my-" She froze remebered her father yelling at yakone callling a Coward smilling at yakone as he snarled at the firebender before the breaking Sound and her father fell to the floor lifeless unmoving.

"My father yelled at yakone calling him a Coward and h-his neck was broken... He let me and my father go but I was the only one to stand up." The court room was fieled with whisperings before one of the hit the gravel multiple times silencing the room.

The defence stood up. "May I ask you? When did this Event take place?" zuri look at the man if it up to her she would say a Thing but she had to.

"2 years ago I was 8." She said it quickly becoming nervous of the man.

"and what time of day of was it?"

Zuri looked a bit confused not knowing that blood bending had to performed during a full moon. "It's the evening the sun was going down and-"

"So it wasn't during a full moon?" Zuri looked even more confused that just shock her head to this. "The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly _rare_ skill and it can only be performed during a full moon." Zuri eyes widened she knew that water Benders become more powerful during a full moon but she didn't know any of this. "Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every_ other_ time _except_ during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit." Zuri glared at the man if she could he would've already fired at him.

after this the council left the room and she sat next to aang she wanted witsness the bastard being put to justice.

Council return from their deliberations and take their seats.

The bailiff spoke first "Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict."

"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind." he looked at toph "Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, singlehandedly developed the skill." That caused Zuri to stare at the Police Chief before returing her gaze to sokka" The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison."

Sokka hit with the gravel and zuri celebrated scream joyfully before he notced yakone Standing up, grinning. his eyes bulging zuri knew what he was about to do and tried to fire at him but she froze, sokka made a painful cry as toph tried to bent her cable was stop aswell before falling to the ground and so did the rest of the council.

He turned to the crowd bending the entire crowd causing them all to fall unconscious

"You won't get away with this!" Aang said to him with dificulty as arms wer forced behind his back through yakones blood bending.

Yakone laughed to his victory. " Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it." Yakone bloodbends Aang into the steps of the dais, knocking him out. He ran out the court to a cart pulled by an ostrich horse and dashes off.

Aang stood up his eye and Tattoos glowed give him more energy as he flew out of the room.

Just after that azula walked through the room with two of her puppets as she looked at her child. "Take her to the cart, it seems yakone has done as he planned but he woke a Dragon as he did so." She perffered to aang as her hencemen carried the Girl out of the room.

* * *

Zuri woke up tied to a chair. "LET ME GO!" She yelled looking around she a saw woman sitting infront of her. "Who are you?" She asked confused and a bit weirded out that she was sitting infront of her in a dark room.

Azula looked at the Girl. "just appreciating how adorable you are" She said but actually was feeding into her own ego as zuri resembeled her alot.

Zuri smiled at the compliment. "Thanks I try." She said while zuri walked around looking at the spitting Image of her younger self. "So could you call my uncle?" She asked cheerfully.

Azula was confused why wasn't she afraid? She was her mother she would Show fear. "Why aren't you afraid?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Zuri looked a bit confused. "I'm not afraid of the dark and you don't look threatening, you look like a Kind Person." Azula stepped back with suprise she never had anyone describe her in that before, it felt strange. "So can you untie me?" Azula was still progessing this.

"_this is impossible! SHE'S ACTING, MAKING A JOKE OF ME! THERE'S NO WAY SHE IS JUST FEARLESS NO ONE IS THAT! **SHE MUST BE WORKING WITH ZUKO AND MOTHER! THEY A SCEAMING AGIANST ME EVEN AFTER I HELPED THEM!" **_She clamed down and thought more logically "_She is calm even when she's-"_ azula figured it out why she was so calm. "The earth bender won't find you Girl, you're stuck here." Zuri eyes widened growled before releasing a burst of fire screaming as she did so. "_seems like my progeny has inherited my tactical__ mind, still she shows no fear of me." _She smirked at her child. _"But you haven't beaten your mother nor will you ever." _

Zuri was frustrated she thought that if she kept calm and befriended her captor she would be out of in a few hours or at most a day. "What doy you want from me?" she said glaring at the woman.

Azula smiled. "My child." Zuri froze giving azula what she wanted before fear, before pulling it right away from her. The fear she had wanted to see was gone and short Moment she had was aswell. " why are you laughing?" asked not understanding.

Zuri laughed about how dumb she was. "Funny that I didn't see the resemblance" Zuri said smilling. "Can you untie me now?" azula looked at the child with displeased look on her face. "What? you thought I would fall to the ground crying and begging for a hug?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

Azula wait for Moment. "I was guessing more quastions I can hold over you." Zuri just rolled her eyes at the woman seriously the nerve she had. "I was planning on making you my Student. No need to thank me." zuri looked questioning her ego.

Zuri snorted. "Please what can you teach me?" To answere azula fired small at the robe freeing her and zuri watched the blue fire.

Azula got Close and whispered to her ear.

Zuri gulped. "FINE! What's the first lesson?" Azula smiled at her victory agianst her own daughter.

"_you're turning into your father._" azula pushed the voice far away. "So let's start with our first lesson dodge." Azula launched a fire ball at the Girl who instead of dodging blocked it by creating a wall of fire. "Good, You're not a sheep." ZUti panted her heart racing having to do that as quickly as possible.

Zuri looked at her mother. "HOW COULD I DODGE THAT?!" Azula nodded knowing exactly that she couldn't dodge the a fire ball flying at her with that Speed. "You were trying kill me!" Zuri said realising this would her Training sessions.

Azula nodded. "Yes I can't have my daughter being a puppet and going into death charges." Zuri just looked at her quastioning what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

The day after was far more nightmarish one as each second day of staying with her mom had started with a lecture on most part her fire bender forms while great unlce iroh and uncle zuko would tell her how to improve, Azula just told her and she was forced to firgure out how to do it herself, to which she would learn through trial and error.

Zuri fired at her sparing patner who twice her age. "Left leg is wrong and you back is wrong." She meaning her form but it could be understood diffrently and zuri just tried all possible ways to agree with her mothers standarts. She stood straight her Strance was stable and fired at her opponant multiple times not stopping even a second before he fell to the ground panting.

She look azula who wasn't impressed. "Your stance improved but you still Need Focus and not just bur in all your battle." Zuri ran at creating blade of fire which countered with simple kick to the stomach. "your fire bending is fine but you're physically still weak." She said as zuri fainted from pain and the entire day of sparing.

Azula had zuri brough to her room which was almost the size of a cell in the jail. "_You're becoming like you father."_ Azula clenched her teeth at that almost growling at window mirring her mother face. "_you have a beautifull child don't treat her like your father treated you." _Azula glared Vision over the years she decided to never answer These ilussions but she could still hear them. "_She __is_ _a talented Girl._" Her eyes widen at this new voice the voice of her brother excatly like the last time she heard him. "What would you know about talent? Your own spawn isn't even able to bend!" She yelled no one there to hear her as she sat down grabbing hair rubbing her face out of frustration.

* * *

authors note: **You what is annoying about an OC insert fic? little to no surprises can be done with as both the author and reader know what will happen, The author needs go between a fine line of keeping the story interesting and not concentrating the fic on the OC. There is also the thought that you also have to make sure you make the Oc go through a development or they will be a classed as a marry sue. **

**There will be chapters were azula gains a bit of humanity over the time with her daughter, as I plan her to be innocent in demeanor but smart and intelligent when she is threatened, when there is no way of escape rage and fear.**


	10. Chapter 10 shocking mistake

The third day with azula was child abuse.

_Dear daughter _

_Today you will kept in this room and once I return you show how much strength is even a day without sun light. I hope to see excellency as I expect from you._

_Love your mother._

Zuri just question if the woman had cell in her that could love anyone but herself.

She was completely sealed and no ray of sun light. Zuri kept on concentrating on the note azula had left her trying to set it on fire with out touching it yet it didn't work after hours it only left the paper charred at one of its corner. When she couldn't feel any of the suns radiation even if sealed a fire bender could tell when the sun over them, zuri stared at the door waiting for it open, When it did zuri launched a fire ball the size of own Head, pushing the poor henchman into a wall.

Azula for once in her life was slightly impressed. "Hmm most would only be able show a spark, after being locked in the dark room." Zuri looked at her mother with burning eyes of hatred. "Well as a reward I have brought you something from that stand you visited so much." Zuri looked at azula surprised because that was actually **nice**. Zuri looked surprised before taking the box that durav used for leftovers, how did she know?

Zuri looked at her mother and saw azula walking away but she had to ask. "W-wait." Azula looked at her with the same strict look azula showed to everyone. "Would you like to have some?" Azula sighed guessing that zuri thought that she had poisoned the food. "Come on it's the best grilled meat in republic city." azula raised a brow about to blow her off but she would humor her this once.

"Fine, but this won't be requiring." Zuri looked confused at the last word said. "I won't do this again." Zuri eyes widen now understanding. "We better head to the dinning room." She followed.

Zuri staring at azula. "Why do you have to talk like that? I guese you were raised royally but Izumi doesn't talk like that nor does uncle." Azula looked Zuri for a berief moment.

azula looked to see if any of her servants were behind her and once she was sure she spoke. "To be completely honest, I just want to make sure that my servants know that they are beneath me." Zuri nodded she really didn't like the agni kai triad for multiple reasons and she decided to speak her mind.

"I don't like them, They don't know how to control their bending and hurt so many people." Azula smiled to her description of her lackeys.

She had a thought a way to use her daughters empathy to her advantage. "That happens when fire benders are pushed out by none benders." Zuri looked a bit confused she never heard non benders pushing people out.

Zuri looked at azula questioning while had seen that she was caught in her web.

* * *

Zuko had been worried since the court, the rest of the royal Family zuko had been reading any letters from republic City most were from the representent of the fire Nation just asking for a raise or some other Kind of favor.

Guilt was the worst part of this all he had a duty and he failed he had made sure aang would Keep him infromed of anything he or katara had heard. Izumi had been effected the worst by this since zuri was clostest she had to a sister. (who had a of Kleptomania.)

Ursa had calmed her down a bit and izumi had told mai whos shoulder she cried on.

His uncle was the most calm about the situtation and also the saddened by it even if he didn't Show it mostly mentions he had lost the third best tea maker in the family.

Ursa had went to azu- zuris room sighing how empty it felt saddening to see it like this agian. "Mother." Ursa didn't look to her son but still answered.

"I remembere the times azula was just a child before your father started influencing her. azula would always ask me to komm her hair and so did zuri." she said tearing up turning around crying into zukos chest.

* * *

Zuri had pained look on her face when she learned that most People didn't like to higher Benders because they were either afraid or hated them. She didn't believe it completely since she knew non Benders who didn't care she was a bender and give a Bison dung about it so she took azulas words with a hint of salt and remembered what her uncle told her. "Mother always lied." She whispered for a Brief Moment before finishing the grilled turtle duck.

Azula wiped her month. "Well that wasn't disapointing, mediocer but not bad." zuri looked at azula who returned the look.

Zuri spoke "How was grampa like?" She had heard of her Grand father, the so called phoenix king, but None of her Family would speak about him and her Cousin didn't know a Thing about the man. By mention of him azulas eyes widen suprising zuri having never seen he Show this expression of suprised.

Azula remebered her father so weak and useless to be beaten by a Boy his Junior and who barely knew fire bending. "You Grandfather was pathetic, Who was defeated by the Avatar and lost his bending." She said pooring herself a Cup of tea. "He was also cruel and didn't care for aynone but himself." She finished drinking her tea.

Zuri nodded now she understood why no one spoke of him. "And about my dad?" Zuri asked just wanting to know who her father might be.

Aula finished her tea. "I Just used him to sate my curiosity." Zuri looked confused_ 'what does that mean?' _She yelled mentally as azula continued "Your father was a noble fire bender royal to my father and one night he was intoxicated while celebrating the distruction of the earth Nation embassy, he asked if I would follow him to his Chambers and well after I learned that my father was turned into a pathetic mess, I decided to leave the fire Nation and Focus on what my brother was doing here." Zuri nodded and decided not to ask for Name or anything as she just thought her father wouldn't care anyway.

Zuri still wanted ask one more Thing. "How do you lighting bend?"

Azula smiled "I will teach you tomorrow." Azula said Content that her daughter was seeking power.

The next morning zuri stood at a gym. Azula looked at her daughter as she started generating lighting she with amazment. "To lighting bending the Center Piece is concetrationg collecting energy, sperating them and releasing it at your target it." She finished as she striked one of the traing dolls. "The easiest method one Hand is negative while the other is positive." she finished connecting index fingers touching them, as she pulled them aparts the lighting Coursing between her fingers.

Zuri Tried the same but to her there were a few sparks before an Explosion happend. "How does that work?!" Zuri yelled Standing up. "Ok, I will get this right, I just Need to relax." placing far more concentration she able create a current. "I'm doing it." She said amazed as she look at azula who had a proud grin on her. "How do you?" with simple wrong move zuri released the lighting and eletrocuting azula.

Zuri froze as her mother stood up with grim look on her and the next thing she saw was pure blue fire.

* * *

authors note: And now we wait. leave a few Reviews cause I think i'm ruining the pacing.

ok I need to change this simply because I would have writen my self into a corner otherwis.


	11. Chapter 11 beach

Azula sat it her feeling a hole in her stomach it was something she had felt before but this was different it lasted longer and it never like this. She tried to just push it down ignore it and stop It! "The last time you felt this way, was it the beach?" Azula growled looking at the window of her office.

Azula stared at the window questioning her mental state. "I thought you would have stopped stalking me brother!" she said walking toward the window. "And why would i need to feel guilt?" She asked as she revisited the event from yesterday played before her eyes the blue fire just a few inches away from her feet and the complete fear in her eyes, but that was causing this feeling... but why?! She never felt this way for anyone not even her own father! "I saw that look from so many and I felt nothing but complete satisfaction! Yet now..." Zukos image chuckled. "I guess you're not a complete monster." Two voices said simultaneously, before azula shattered the window. She panted as she felt her heart race, it started feeling painful before calmed her breath.

Zuris room next morning.

Zuri sat at an actual table eating breakfast with her mother who was looking down on a hundred Different maps and records that Zuri had no understanding. "Dear, you're coming with me today for a special operation." zuri blinked looking at her mother. "Since you were able to access the first steps of lighting generation i will show you what you can achieve." She said leading her out of the building, leading up the stairs to a roof, where she pointed at a armored carriage pulled by two horse ostriches "Now, watch and learn." she said generating lighting and firing it twice hitting both after fell to the ground. The carriage stopped as members of the triad walked toward like a swarm ants to dead cockroach.

zuri just stared she couldn't imagine herself doing something like that and not to mention from this distance, she were a block away from the target and accuracy was uncanny.

"we will start Training when we get back, make this time sure you aim."

Zuri trained with her mother always keeping an eye on her each step each movement polished to perfection. After six months of lighting bending azula decided to do something more fun. "We are doing what?" She asked standing at a beach.

Azula took of her sun glasses. "Simple we're taking a break, this place might not be ember island but it will do." she said taking her robes off showing her bikini top. "now chance into swim suit I bought you." Zuri ne- this was actually the first time she was on the beach.

"I don't know." She said seeing the waves. "I don't like to swim much." She said.

Azula sighed. "We won't swim, we will just sunbath and to be completely honest no from the fire Nation comes here for a saltwater bath." she said the saw a bit Of disappointment in her face. "We could, build a sand Castle, haven't done it so in ages could be nostalgic" Zuri perked up at that.

They started buildings and they not slacking off in anyway they saw the other and treated it like a competition which with them building an exact copy of the castle in the fire. "I don't remember there being a house in the garden." She said zuri made the finishing touches.

"Great uncle Iroh usually sit in it, he said it brings out the natural taste" Azual rolled her eyes causing zuri to chuckle.

"Ah tea, it is the elixir of the soul." She mimicked her unlike causing zuri burst out laughing.

* * *

Iroh sneezed violently while siting in his little tea house. "Hmm Zuko are you talking about me?" He asked while mai and izumi were training their aim.

Izumi looked at her great uncle. "No he's sleeping in today."

Iroh looked thought for a moment. "Well then, I hope nobody is bad mouthing me."

* * *

They looked at the finished product and That the other parents had left. "It seems we won." zuri nodded sighing. "Oh what now?" She asked annoyed.

Zuri looked at her mother before looking at the sand castle. "I just wish we could take it back home." Azula looked around to see if someone was once she saw no was there, she released a wave blue flames. "MOM!" She yelled thinking it was somekind sick joke but when azula stopped, it left a beautiful glass model of the Castle only a few Tower seemed have falled a bit.

"You should have more trus-" Azula stopped once felt zuri hugging her leg, she sighed after looking at zuri and had a thought. "How are we going to bring this back to our base?" Zuri shrugged A few minutes later a few of azulas henchmen came and took the glass model.

40 years later.

Zuri was showing korra around the City since the whole equelist issue had been resolved and were going through the art Museum.

Korra groaned. "Why are we here? I thought you wanted to Show me where fought toph."

Zuri shacked her head. "Sorry but I don't even remember where that was, I had a extra ticked in the mail and I thought it would a good gift for you after released from that Cage amon put me in." She said korra groaned looking at the diffrent art works from around the world and the she saw a glass model of the fire nations Castle.

Korra stared at it. "Wow this better then that weird modern art, did A earth bend-" When she read the description she looked zuri with a deadpanned look. "You just brought me here to Show off, didn't you?" Zuri looked at it nostalgic.

"No, I wanted to Show you the Palace even if it's not the real one." she said looking at the Details. "Me and mother built it when we were at the beach, when I still a child." She chuckled. "We acted like it was a big contest." She said korra looked worried as zuris eyes were wet. Zuri blincked once"Well let's go to cabage crops history of cabages next!" All korra sympathy disapeared at that comment.

* * *

Leave Review love the suppport this is getting and sorry for the short chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Preview

Reports came in of a masked firebender that bent blue fire and the Police force searching for them in full force 6 years after the Trial and now someone with the rarest form of fire. Toph never spent time with zuri but if this was her- sparky owes her a drink.

Catching her was easier said then done, first blue fire melted their cabels like a ice Cup in a fire, second she always escaped by jumping across Roof tops after braking the Police officers cables. The council didn't care about this as sokka put it best. "She's making your Job easier Chief, how about you spent sometime with the Girls? I bet lin and suy will be so happy to have their mom with them." Toph stromed off but the worst part is that the Person had figured out how to hide from the seismic sense ever time she tried to see the persons face it was invisible.

In the fire Nation Month earilier.

A Group looked at a News papier from republic City. "It can't be!" "The blue flame has returned!" "The true fire Lord is still alive!" They cheered and one of them hit the table with their fist. "Enough you fools! We will continue as he have before, Operation Branch pruning will start."

In the base of the agni Kai. "Mom, I took care of the terra threats." She said in the same way some would tell their parents the Chores were done.

Azula looked at her daughter. "Good, you're getting better with the flying though-"

"I know! Steering the right way is hard and I have to say I can't believe the terra threat were planing on digging into our Turf!" Azula took the News papier to see that the princess of the fire Nation was kidnapped.

**Auhtors note**: TIME SKIPS! Brought to you by naruto, One Piece, Avatar after each new Season, hunter X hunter and Steven universe the Show that can't write a good villian with redeeming them.


	13. Chapter 13 In the fire nation

The News spread like wild fire. The sencond princess of the firenation to be kidnapped and she was the heir which meant there would be a mass scale search for her or if it was one of the other Nations (Which was unlikely since no Nation would be that idiotic- Oh wait the earth Nation) would mean war. "Hmm I Never thought they would actually do it." Zuri stared at her mother expecting an explaination. "You wouldn't know but my Followers had a plan incase I ever returned to the fire Nation. That plan was called the pruning and meant the capture of any children of my brother and then dea-" Zuri grabbed the mask off her face and threw it at the wall falling to the Floor crying. Azula kneeled down to her daughter as she cried into her shoulder. "It's not your fault dear, I would have hired better guards and if you would let me finished, death, once I arrive."

Zuri just gave confused look before realization hit her like a air Bison falling from the sky. "We can save her!" She yelled at her mother but the relunctent look in her mother look pulled her out of it. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Azula stood from her desk. "Simple, If I am caught in the fire Nation, I will be thrown into cell for the rest of my life. " Zuri growled.

"What's diffrence? we are always stuck here hiding from the Police and no one knows that we're here anymore." She said, a bir sad not rasing her voice. "But what if you save izumi and get pardoned?" zuri mentioned, Azula raised a brow to that comment. "Simple we say you saved Izumi and that you have been taking care of me for the last few years (in hiding), snap all is forgotten and you're back in the good graces of the fire nation."

Azula sighed. "You're lucky I didn't commit any murders." She said Walking to her wardrobe. "I could've commited some, if I didn't find it an absolute waste." She said taking out black clothing.

"What about uncle zuko?" Zuri asked and azula galred at her daughter, as a smirk apeared on zuris face.

"Just so you know, my mind wasn't clear at the time, it was mostly my fathers insanity and lies that made me not see what was infront of me." She said changing into new clothing. "Now the next part is simple. We are going kill our voice." Zuri raised a brow.

Zuri took her mask. "Let me guese, I kill lee chau, the head or better said your puppet and we leave with out anyone knowing, that you were leading the agni Kai triad." Azula nodded.

"Or you threaten him to take all the Money he Needs and fake his death."

Azula looked at zuri nodding. "Yes killing the fool would make People ask more questions, him leaving in republic City out of fear of the Police and trying to slander me will just reveal his real identity, which means prison." Zuri nodded putting the mask on.

The next night they left the City with ease and reached the fire Nation scores. "I Have missed this smell... I hate it." Azula said looking around as zuri stepped out of the boat.

"Vulconic ash and an unpredictable amount of toxic gasses, Atleast it makes Skin care obsolet." She said washing her face with salt water. "But it doesn't cure madness." She said teasing her mother who rolled her eyes at her.

"It isn't time for you nonsense dear we have more important matters to handle." Zuri looked at her mother who was wearing a hooded robe. "We are going to visit a few old friends." She said Walking toward a town.

Azula simply broke through a door and put a blade of fire to a mans throat. "Poor fool, I thought you would have moved somewhere that would make it harder to find you. Now where are the rest of the azure Society?" The man stared at the masked woman terrafied.

"Please! I left them after Azula left us!" Azula got closer to him. "So tell me, Where was their last base?" He Pointed to a desk and azula got a map from one of the draws.

Zuri just stared at the man who was the Mayor of the town since he was living well off and his clothing was the same Color reserved for nobility. "Who are you?" He asked in a threatening tone which caused zuri to look away before azula returned with the map. "Say a word to this to anyone and I will have at your knees infront of the fire Lord." She said leaving the house with zuri right behind her.

"Who was he?" Zuri asked looking at the house before Walking out of the mans view.

The voice of the woman rang through his head. He couldn't say where heard that voice but he could swear he heard it before and the second Person she was so Young she couldn't have been a member of azure.

Authors note: So Close to the end and so Close to the wedding when tenzin ruins it by breaking up with lin causing a whole Thing, which will end with both of them getting letters describing how she will punish them in gory Detail or just two words and have them imagine the worst. Ok start making bets guys. ᠠᠽᠤᠶᠢᠯᠠ ᠰᠧᠧᠰ ᠤᠤ Guese what this says.


	14. Chapter 14 freed and captured

Zuko was flying in a airship with all of team avatar accompanying him as they were combing the fire nation for the conspirators the best they found were a few bases but sadly they would burn their maps once they heard the fire lord was near and zuko was becoming more desperate.

Azula and zuri were sneaking into the Headquarters of the azure brotherhood and it was far more impressive then the underground bases azula and zuri had seen. They even had upgraded tanks from the hundred year war. "I thought my brother had all of them destroyed, it is nostalgic to see those." She remembering her glory days.

zuri only saw these in a museum once and that while she followed her mother to see what was worth stealing. Zuri looked around and saw multiple people wearing old fire nation uniforms and a few hot air balloons "They're rebuilding a lost army!" zuri whisper yelled at her mother.

Azula nodded and stood out of the shadows toward the armored group. "Halt!" One of them yelled who was punished with a blue fire ball to the face. They all stared at azula and fell to the floor kneeing to her. "All hail the true fire lord!" Azula Just smirked. "Now where is my niece, I would like to take care of the mistake myself." zuri rolled her eyes, as she followed her mother and a man who must have been the head of the azure.

He looked at azula. "I am so sorry what happened to your daughter, It would've been better if you had a living heir." Azula wanted to kill him already, the man started a conversation by talking about her replacement, What was wrong with this mans mind to think that was a intelligent decision?

Azula looked at zuri who had already knocked out the two guards. "Looks like my heir has done as I ordered." Zuri opened the door and went into the room locking it.

Zuri looked at izumi taking off her blind fold and that moment she got bit. "Ow! Hey what was that for ?!" Izumi looked surprised.

Her eyes widened like dinner plates. "Who are you?! Why did you kidnap me and why are you following a insane, power hungry, heartless, sadist princess- " Zuri took her mask. "ZURI?!"

zuri nodded. "Yea mostly because she's my mother and because she is her to sav-" Explosion could be heard behind the door "Save you dear cousin." The fire nation princess said before untying her. "And I hope you were talking about her and not me." Zuri joked as another explosion was heard.

Izumi just looked at the door. "Ok so she is fighting outside?" She already understood why her father was worried about Azula, if the explosions was anything to be believed.

She looked outside and saw that azula flying over laughing like the maniac she was. Firing at the fools who believed her to become the next fire lord yet the woman had already taken control of a nations underworld and she didn't need to be seen to rule.

Zuri just closed the door. "I think we will stay inside here, how is school? Because mom forced everything into my head." The explosion ended as zuri mother stopped and opened the door. "Hey mom." She said with a smile and Azula eyes went to the non-bender.

Izumi stared trebling in fear as the eyes pierced whatever walls she had while beings kept by these monsters because she was now seeing true monster.

Azula got close and grabbed the fire nation heirs chin, moving her around before letting go. "You got your mothers looks." Izumi gulped and was held up by zuri before her legs gave away. "Yet you have your fathers constitution." Azula said before she heard a fire ball being Fired at them, she made a rapid spin and blocked it with her own flame that not only dwarfed the attack but engulfed the attacker.

Azula stepped out and as the two princesses saw what the sister of the fire Lord did their jaws hit the floor as there was nothing left from the weapons and the conspirators all were either unconscious or scarred for life. "Zuri remind me to never make your mom angry." Said person nodded understanding her cousin completely as she look at the destruction.

Zuko was hearing through the radio signals and then. "Anyone listening azula came to us but she destroyed everything! All we had built over the last decade she burned it with her cleansing flames! She came with her daughter to save the false fire lords spawn- Wait no!" the sounds of the radio falling was heard and then static.

Zukos felt his worst fears had came true. "Find where that single came from and fly at full speed!" He yelled with full fury in a way he hadn't in years. Team acatar gave a sympathetic look to zuko and aang was the first to grab his shoulder, zuko broke down causing all his friends to grab a hold of the fire lord. "She's alive! They're still Alive!" He said as all the fear and worry was washed away, but a new feeling came to him dread.

Azula sat at the entrance of the cave with the two younger princesses. "So can I call you auntie?" Azula didn't move her head only her eyes moved reaching the edges of her sighed causing Izumi yelp. "I mean- y-you're m-my." She stuttered zuri just watched finding it adorable. "Wait you can answere this! Which one of us is older? Me or zuri!" Azula raised an eyebrow.

Azula pointed at Zuri. "She is older by two weeks, I was surprised to find her alive I left her in the middle of nowhere and she turns up. What?" She asked izumi who was staring at Azula with a shocked expession.

At that moment all rationality was gone and took one swing at Azula which the woman let since it didn't really leave a mark. "YOU LEFT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?!" Zuri knew where this was going and grabbed her cousin before did something she would regret. "How could you?! you're her mother and you-" Azula breathed blue fire out shutting her niece.

Azula looked into her nieces eyes. "I will give you a simple explanation my mother never showed me real affection! My father only used me as a tool, my family saw me nothing more then a puppet or a monster! So don't you dare judge me!" Izumi just looked with wide eyes as zuri let her go and tackle hugged her mother. "I love you mom." Azula held her daughters sleeve cleaned her tears. "_I hope that will get some sympathy from the runt." _Azula thought and looked at Zuri who she knew was completely honest at what she said.

A moment later they saw the airships flying toward them. "I promise to visit you in prison." Azula rolled her eyes at that attempt at humor.

The two siblings faced each other Azula looked at her brother, Zuko glared at the woman in front of him. He didn't understand how she could look so much like their mother and still be his heartless sister. "Still haven't learned how to smile, zuzu?" She smirked at her brothers tightening glare, yet the moment she said that she and the other fire nation two princesses was surrounded by the royal guard and the kyoshi warriors. "How have you been ty lee?" Said person looked at zuko who nodded.

"Oh I'm fine, been giving izumi chi blocking training and ty woo had a son he turned 9 last week." Azula was about to question but ty lee answered. "Yea she still insults anyone who enters her line of sight." Azula nodded and moved her wrist forward in a moment Cuffs were placed over her hand by the guards and taken into the airship.

Authors note: My right shoulder is dislocated and writing with my left hand in a pain so there won't be any updates for a while.


End file.
